Terry's Debut Fight
by breath20k
Summary: Terry Bogard is here and to honor his debut in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, here's a story of his debut.


**Terry's Debut Fight**

It's a beautiful day at Midair Stadium where everyone is gearing up for the debut fight of Terry Bogard. Ken came in and said, "Good afternoon, Smash Bros. fans! I'm your announcer Ken Masters and today is a very special day for us as Super Smash Bros. Ultimate proudly presents the debut of a brand new fighter from the Fatal Fury franchise! So, are you ready to meet him?"

"_**YEAH!**_" the crowd replied with a smile.

"Okay, then! Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce to you the 74th fighter in the Super Smash Bros. roster. Here he is, the Legendary Wolf... _**TERRY BOGARD!**_"

Just then, the red doors open up and Terry came in to the arena with his red hat and vest as the crowd cheered for him.

When he got there, the crowd gave him a huge standing ovation as Terry tipped his cap to the crowd before taking a bow. Ken hugged him and said with a smile, "Welcome to the roster, Terry!"

"Thank you for having me, Ken," Terry replied with a huge smile, "It's a real honor to be here in Smash Bros. and I love fighting."

"I see. So what do you do in your spare time?"

"Well, I love to play basketball and video games with my friends and I also have a pet monkey named Ukee."

Ken looked at him an said, "You have a monkey?"

"That's right. When I first met him at the pet shop, Ukee is smiling at me."

"Sounds like you and Ukee made a great team when you're not fighting just like how Ryu and I first met. Well then, are you ready to have some fun in Smash Bros.?"

"Of course I'm ready for this!" Terry said.

Ken smiled and said, "Great! Now the scoreboard has all of the combatants on the screen and all you have to do is press that button. The moment you do that, your opponent will be randomly chosen. Okay?"

"Sounds like fun. Let's do it!"

"All right, then. Scoreboard, shuffle the fighters!"

The scoreboard agreed as all of the fighters are all shuffled up at a steady pace. Terry looked at the screen as he watched it very carefully.

After a few moments of shuffling, Terry has made his decision. He pressed the button, took a deep breath and then...

_DING!_

His opponent has been selected. Ken looked at the screen and said, "Well Terry, it looks like your first opponent for this match is going to be... _**MARIO!**_"

Just then, a Warp Pipe appeared and Mario came out of it with his signature gear as the crowd cheered for him. Then he said, "Hey there, Terry! Nice hat."

"Thanks, Mario," Terry replied, "I made it myself."

"Well I hope that you'll do great in this fight as we welcome you to the roster. Now then, shall we begin?"

"Sure!"

Ken walked on over to the center of the ring and said, "Now this is a friendly three-stock exhibition match with no time limit and no items. We're here to have some fun this afternoon. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me, Ken," Terry replied with a smile, "Let's do this!"

"All right, then! Now on the count of three, the battle will begin. Terry and Mario, take your positions."

Both fighters agreed as they shook hands before walking over to their starting positions; Terry on the left side of the arena, and Mario on the right side.

Ken looked at the fighters and said, "Combatants, are you ready?"

"Ready," Terry and Mario replied with a thumbs up.

"Midair Stadium, are you ready for Terry's debut fight?"

The arena agreed with Ken as they cheered very loudly.

Ken smiled and said, "Okay, then! Here we go! 3..."

Both fighters assumed their stance.

"2..."

The stadium grew very silent.

"1..."

Both fighters looked at each other once more as they await the final word from Ken to officially begin the match. It all comes down to this special moment for Terry, his very first Super Smash Bros. match.

Ken raised his hand up in the air as he looked at the fighters once more. Then he took a deep breath, waited for a few moments and then...

It is time.

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, Ken threw his hand down as Terry and Mario ran to each other with the crowd cheering for them. At last, Terry's first battle is now officially underway.


End file.
